At present, separate work-handling mechanism is employed to load and unload the spindle of a boring machine. It is among the objects of this invention to provide a machine wherein the turret on which the tools are supported is equipped with a work-handling device which is capable of loading and unloading the spindle. More specifically, the machine of this invention is a two-spindle boring machine having two turrets, one for each spindle, wherein the spindles are loaded and unloaded and the work is transferred from one spindle to the other by means of the work-handling devices on the turrets. Means are provided to move one turret from a pick-up station to one spindle in order to pick up a workpiece by its work-handling device and transfer it to that spindle; also to retrieve the workpiece or part from the spindle after machining and transfer it to the work-handling device associated with the second turret; thence to invert and transfer the part to the second spindle for machining of the back face. Means are also provided to move the other turret from the other spindle to a discharge station in order to remove a workpiece from the other spindle by its work-handling device and transfer it to the discharge station.
These and other objects will become more apparent from the following description and drawings of a specific embodiment of the invention.